Lee Kenta
Lee Kenta is an American Professional Wrestler currently under contract with Supreme Federation Wrestling. Eary Years Lee has trained hard all his life and at the age of 18, he trained to become a wrestler. Now Lee is 23 and he is a fully trained wrestler, being traind by his father day in day out, training hard in his hometown. Before his 21st birthday, Lee decied to go to Japan and train there. He was considered one of the most popular wrestlers in the country, and he absolutely loved wrestling there. Over a year had gone by and at 22, he decided to go back to America where he once again worked hard with his father. On his 23rd birthday he began the process of showcasing his skills to multiple promotions, ultimately choosing to sign with SFW. SFW career Kenta was immediately enrolled into Training Camp, along with fellower trainees Jason Flame, Rachael Jones, and Joey Maruda. This, however, wouldn't be the last time these four wrestling hopefuls would cross paths. As he was training in his final Training Camp match, the decision was made to give him a spot on the Main Roster. The first man Kenta would call was his father, who was extremely proud of his son for his persistence and work ethic. He would make his debut on December 13 against Mr. Irish and would continue to impress fans and Corp alike. He would continue to put on impressive showings until The Corp decided to put together a Tag Tournament, which would determine the Number 1 Contenders to the SFW Tag Team Champions, Impetuous Disaster. Lee Kenta would search for a partner, eventually setting his sights on "The Flamethrower" Jason Flame. The tandem (which would later be known as Elemental Force) paired up to run roughshot over the competition, making it all the way to the finals of the tournament. They were scheduled to face off against familiar faces Rachel Jones and Joey Maruda (known as The Moonsaulters). The teams would put up valiant efforts, until Daniel Spears would ruin the result for the fans and competitors. The pair would soon see rough times, with people questioning Kenta's commitment to the team and whether or not he would turn on Flame. Kenta would go into seclusion for a bit, hitting bar after bar for a while until the April 27th edition of Underground. The decision was made to put together a Triple Threat Tag Team match for the titles, as Elemental Force and The Moonsaulters would challenge the duo of Christopher Powell and Daniel Spears. Flame decided to go it alone and fight it out but during the match, Kenta would make a surprising entrance. He scored the winning fall over Daniel Spears, and EF were crowned the NEW SFW Tag Team Champions. The duo has a load of work ahead of them, as capturing the titles is the easy part. Defending them, however, will be the true test of the legacy that they leave in this organization. Wrestling Facts *'Finisher and Signature Moves' ::*''Green Bay Knockout (The Stroke, sometimes from top rope)'' ::*''Thunderbolt (Pedigree into Code Breaker)'' ::*''Deep Freeze ( Imagine MVP's Playmaker, but instead of landing on there back he keeps going, makes them land on his chest and locks in a vicious Armbar ) '' ::*''Thunderbolt (Rock Bottom into a Backbreaker) ::*''Frozen Impact (Top Rope Bulldog) ::*''Rebound Suplex (Irish Whips them off the ropes and hits a German Suplex) ::*''Green Bay Hangover (Swanton Leg Drop) ::*''Camel Clutch ::*''Hesitation Dropkick into the corner ::*''Reverse DDT ::*''Lungblower ::*''Split Leg Moonsault ::*''Asai Moonsault ::*''Impaler DDT ::*''Implant Buster (Gets them in a Tiger Suplex position, lifts them up, then drops them in a Facebuster) *'Common Moves' ::*Spining Heel Kick ::*Springboard Clothesline ::*Clothesline ::*Spinning Neckbreaker ::*Piledriver ::*Hurricanrana ::*Flying Elbow Drop (Top Rope) ::*Knife-Edge Chop ::*Tornado DDT ::*Enziguri ::*T-Bone Suplex ::*German Suplex ::*Sleeper Hold ::*Missile Dropkick ::*Yakuza Kick ::*Belly to Belly Suplex ::*Suplex ::*Running knee to the face ::*Brainbuster ::*Fisherman Suplex ::*Chicken Wing ::*Shining Black *'Title History' ::*'1x SFW Tag Team Champion' *'Theme Music' ::*'To Be Loved' by Papa Roach